


Renegade in the Forest

by Lunathunder



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Character(s) of Color, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Elf Culture & Customs, How Do I Tag, I Tried, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Oops, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunathunder/pseuds/Lunathunder
Summary: Teegan is a young wood elf studying to be a cleric at one of their village's most prestigious schools under their best teacher Elacan. But, ever since Teegan was little, they wanted to be a wondering adventurer, following the risks and the excitement of adventures outside of their forest.When Teegan hears the news that an adventuring party has made it into the forest and begins to attack the neighboring villages, Teegan has to pick between what is right and what they want.
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOU!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> ⁱ ᵐᵃᵈᵉ ᵃⁿᵒᵗʰᵉʳ ᵇᵒᵃʳᵈ ᵒⁿ ᵖⁱⁿᵗᵉʳᵉˢᵗ ᶠᵒʳ ᵗʰⁱˢ ˢᵗᵒʳʸ ﹕/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/honeycoves/teegan-timberpool-aesthetic/

Ren exhaled, looking longingly out the window to the sun-dappled forest ground outside of their classroom. They sighed and focused back onto their text work. Landing at about 18 in human years and 90 in elven years, their job was schooling. Learning and more teaching and some traveling. They hadn’t left their small town, Seldarine, in the Avonlam Forest. “Child, look at me when I am delivering your lessons!” a teacher scolds, Ren jumped, hitting their knees against the small wooden desk. “Sorry…” they reply, bowing their head in embarrassment as their teacher made his way over to them. Elacan was his name. He had long flowing platinum wavy hair that was usually kept in a small loose ponytail by the base of his neck. He wore loose clothes under a leather chest plate and his face was wrinkled with smile lines from years of laughter and enjoyment. Ren looked at him and smiled slightly. “What am I ever going to do with you?” he says, placing a hand carefully on the crown of their head. Ren shrugs and looks up at Elacan, “Take a break?” they said carefully, Elacan sighs and leans his head backward, then looked back at Ren, his hair flows carefully around his wrists as he looks out the window to the sun-dappled ground. “Fine. Lessons can be… finished for the day…” he says reluctantly, closing the book carefully for the young wood elf. Renn smiles and stands, bowing slightly before walking over to the door. “I’ll be over by the waterfall, feel free to join,” they say, gathering their light cloak and stepping out the door and closing the door behind them. Teegan’s stomach jumped and they began to jog, their cloak folds around their ankles as they run, their breath quickening as they run through the moss-covered halls. Their laugh echoes through the hallway as Teegan bursts into the warmth of the late Kythorn afternoon and hummed, the young wood elf slowed to a jog, their chest heaving and their breath short. They paused and leaned on the wall, the moss cushioning Ren’s elbow carefully. Ren watched children run past, shrieking in delight as a game was played. Older women and men in armor walked past, bows slung across their shoulders. They must be going to patrol. Ren shoved themself up and started to walk towards the waterfall. 

It’s not a long walk, just a few moments from the place they’re studying at. Ren inhales the air surrounding the cool crystal clear water. The area smelled like the forest after the rain came and cleaned the moss and the leaves and the wood. Ren sighs and slips off their loose tunic, pants, and boots, after stepping into the water. They shiver as the cool water surrounds their ankles, then their calves. Ren smiles as they drop into the water carefully and watch the ripples float along the sapphire surface of the water. Ren’s long hair turned from a wavy chocolate brown to a deep charcoal black within a matter of minutes. They had dove underwater, causing a mass of hair to float around their head in a swirling halo. Once Ren came up, they saw Elacan standing on the side of a rock, looking slightly uncomfortable. It had been a little while since Teegan had arrived at the waterfall, at least an hour or two. Elacan must have had to straighten up his office or something like that. The sun had begun to set, casting long golden rays into the water, making the top shimmer with the movement of Teegan's arms as they tread in the standing water. “Elacan!” Ren called. They waved, causing a splash of water that sent droplets of the sparkling water to splatter on Elecan’s mousy cloak. “Sorry. I promise I’m mostly dressed.” Ren replied awkwardly, treading water for a moment before coming closer to shore. 

Elecan’s jade eyes flicked away from Ren for only a moment before looking back to them, his eyes looked hungry, calling for attention he hasn’t received in years. Now thinking of it, Elecan wasn’t much older than Ren was… well, in human years. In human years, the young teacher would be only 20 (100) while Ren was 18 (90). Elacan smiled nervously at Ren before looking away again. “Could you properly clothe yourself, student!” Elacan yelps, turning around, his face a deep red. “Aw, you really can call me by my real name you know!” Ren joked, standing up and walking over to the pile of their clothes, wrapping their cloak around them. “I uh… it’s… impolite student. You of all people should know that.” he grunted, unwrapping his own cloak as he walked over to Ren. “Well, I think it’s fine, Elacan.” Ren retorts back, a wicked smile on their face as Elacan blanches for a moment. He sighs and walks over to the 17-year-old, rolling his eyes. “Well, you did do well in class today, I can tell you that much,” Elacan adds, dropping his cloak on to the ground next to Ren’s clothes. “Well, that’s good.” Ren sighs, dropping their own cloak and returning to the clear water. Elacan’s face reddens again and he smiles, his teeth gapped in the front, adding to his young appearance. “Come on! It’s nice and cool!” Ren calls to him, swimming to the center, feeling the cold water of the deeper part of the large pond flow in between their toes. Elacan drips his hands in defeat, “I guess…” Elacan stops for only a moment before walking over to the water’s edge, the stagnant water brushing his toes, washing the dust off of them. Ren laughs and swims closer, the ripples creating waves against their collar bone. Elacan smiles and kneels down, watching Ren swim over to him. “You could come in you know,” Ren says, looking at him. “It’s really nice!” they add, stepping out of the water. “I could…” Elacan mutters, his face turning red again. Ren smiles lightly and takes his hand. “Come on, what’s the worst that could happen?” Ren said jokingly. “Don’t take that statement lightly my child,” Elacan says carefully, his nervous smile dropping. “It’s been said to be a cursed statement.” he continues, moving his hand to Ren’s shoulder. “I know…” Ren mumbles, looking away for a moment. “Student, I must inform you of the choices you must make as you age. One of these things is the question of your future. Like marriage and your schooling.” Elacan states carefully. He looks at Ren and smiles again. Ren turns red and looks away. 

“Elacan, I’m not a child. I know I have to start deciding these things… I feel like I’m not ready yet!” Ren shouted their voice echoes in the mossy clearing. “Now child, it really isn’t much of an issue, it’s just something you must think about,” Elacan quickly stated back, his hands raised in an apologetic gesture. “I thought you wouldn’t have started to think about these things until you were about 100 or so!” Elacan added, dropping his hands to his sides. Ren’s hands clenched at their sides, “I don’t need you to plan my life out for me, dear teacher,” Ren hissed, “I think I can figure these things out on my own.” they added, taking their pile of clothes and stalking away. "Don't you walk away when I am talking to you, student." Elacan called after them. Ren stopped in their tracks and turned on their heel. _"And what if I do?"_ they hissed, their face red with fury. "I'll-I'll..." Elacan stumbled on his words for a moment. "I thought so." Ren spat back and continued walking into the warmth of the now darkened day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teegan is stuck in a confusion after learning of a new adventuring party...

Ren entered the firelit area and exhaled. A few moments after returning to her home, an alarm sounded, a signal that something had entered the forest that wasn’t meant to be there. Due to the dangers of being found when they didn’t want to be found, fortifications were set up to protect Seldarine. “We must act now!” an older scholar yelled from the stands, his face a wrinkled mass of emotions. “They aren’t supposed to be here! What if one of our villages takes them in and someone gets hurt!?” the scholar continues. Several older men and women nod their heads in agreement. Ren finds a seat along the back of the hall. They wonder what they could possibly be talking about? Could it be an owlbear? The forest has seen plenty of those… but the old scholar seemed too worried about it for it to be an owlbear. Once they sit down, Thadron, the village leader and their father looks at Ren and winks. Ren can feel their face heat up as a wink from their father was not a normal occurrence. “May we talk about something else,” Thadron says carefully, as not to anger the scholar. “You may.” the scholar waves a hand and sits back in his seat. Ren’s father nods and smiles. “Now many of you know, we have some eligible young ones for matchmaking,” Ren’s father begins. Ren’s heart drops and their stomach twists into a knot. Matchmaking? Already?! Ren felt several pairs of eyes look at them and their face heated once again. How could their father do this to them? This… wasn’t fair. “I believe we should begin the process of gathering our young adults and having them meet each other, let them mingle some more and then see what they do from there.” Thadron continues, his face beaming with pride. Ren knew he had been waiting ever since the day Ren was born to have them become an eligible suitor for a young man or woman or person. “Now then,” Thadron says, his face dropping and he clasps his hands. More people had started to enter the hall and the hall grew louder and louder as more people entered. “I would like to approach the factor of the “new arrivals” in the Avonlam Forest. I ask that if these intruders are seen, do not approach them as they are potentially dangerous.” Thadron states, almost as if he were explaining the situation if they were all children. “Chief, what are these people? Where do they come from?” a woman about Ren’s age asks, she has a few tribal tattoos that show her achievements on her shoulder. “They are adventurers from somewhere in Ronan,” Thadron says, his voice grim. Ren’s heart jumps, adventurers?! They had always wanted to be an adventurer! This was their chance! Ren felt the start of a smile on their face as their father talked to the ever-growing crowd of wood elves that entered the hall. 

Soon enough, the sound and amount of people in the hall lower and Ren didn’t have to shout to be heard in their own head. “Father,” Ren called out as they walked to the center aisle. “My child, how are you today?” their father asked, his hands out to hug Ren. “I’m alright father. Lessons were interesting today.” Ren added, hopefully, they could skirt around the outburst at Elacan at the waterfall. “You look soaked. Did you take someone to the waterfalls?” Thadron questions, his eyebrow-raising. “Only Elacan…” Ren answers, their face turning bright red. “Ahh, okay,” Thadron sighed, looking at Ren again. “Elacan is… interesting enough. Especially as your teacher. I think you should begin to not only look at him as a teacher and a good friend but as a potential husband.” Ren’s father said slowly, walking over to them and placing a hand on their shoulder. “Father. As a young adult, I feel that I should be free to make my own choices.” Ren began. Thadron’s face dropped, “My little lamb, aren’t you a little too old to have these ideas of grandeur?” he started, Thadron’s hand dropping to his side. “Father, I know what I want to do. I know WHO I want to be.” Ren announced their hands in tight fists at their sides. Thadron crossed his arms in frustration, “Well then, if you know what that is, would you care to tell me what you “want” to be.” he said, his smile turning to a scowl quickly. Ren gulped, they knew that scowl could only mean one thing. Raising their voice to their father had been their fatal mistake. “Father, I- I wish to travel Ronan and become an adventurer,” Ren announced, their voice echoed throughout the hall. Ren’s face heated up. Their father looked angry. “No. Absolutely not. I will not let my only child out of this village or the woods.” Thadron stated firmly. Ren’s stomach knotted. “But father, I-I don’t want to stay here forever!” Ren protested, their hands now open in front of them. “Ren, no. I have already given my answer, it’s not happening!” Thadron yelled, his face going red.   
“But why not!” Ren yelled back, their face on fire “Because I said so!” Thadron hissed back, looking around the hall. “Why not?” Ren hissed back, their face full of fury. “Because we lost many good citizens like that, we lost your brother like that!” Thadron said, inhaling through his nose. “What if I’m not like them? I could be different!” Ren argued again. Thadron grabbed Ren’s wrist tightly and stared at them for a moment. “I will not have you gallivanting around with murderers for no reason Ren! I am your father AND your chief and I say no and it’s final!” Ren felt the color drain from their face and tears rushing to their eyes. They looked away and pulled their hand from Thadron’s grip. “I-I don’t want you getting hurt…” Thadron mumbled quietly, moving to hug Ren. “No…” Teegan yelped, backing away and wrapping their arms around themselves. “I’m going home,” Ren muttered quietly, turning on their heel and walking towards the door. “Ren, please. I only want the best for you. I can't lose you too...” Thadron called to them, skirting around the barrier. “I don’t want to talk. Supper will be ready when you return home father. I won't talk about this anymore. Like you want.” Ren mumbled back, pressing a hand to the large oak door and walking outside into the cool night. 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOU!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> ⁱ ᵐᵃᵈᵉ ᵃⁿᵒᵗʰᵉʳ ᵇᵒᵃʳᵈ ᵒⁿ ᵖⁱⁿᵗᵉʳᵉˢᵗ ᶠᵒʳ ᵗʰⁱˢ ˢᵗᵒʳʸ ﹕/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/honeycoves/teegan-timberpool-aesthetic/


End file.
